


The Food of Love

by noonegoodquality



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonegoodquality/pseuds/noonegoodquality
Summary: “Don’t lie to me Rose,” Sapphire said, “I am aware that I cannot sing.” Making Rose chuckle.“I suppose it is made worse,” Sapphire continued. “By my soulmate’s voice being beautiful.” Rose laughed even harder.Soulmate au where when a person sings part of a duet their soulmate can't help but join in even if they've never met.





	The Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt "Something like whenever your soulmate sings a duet you can’t help but join in and my fucking soulmate is in a goddamn band but I can’t sing for shit" found on a prompt list

_"If music be the food of love, play on;_  
_Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting,  
_ _The appetite may sicken, and so die"_

\- William Shakespeare, The Twelfth Night

***

“What can I do that no one else can do?” Sapphire sung

“Duet again?” Pearl asked looking faintly pained, which Sapphire couldn’t blame her for, given Sapphire's lack of ability in singing.

She nodded her agreement as she continued to sing her duet.

After the song ended Pearl looked at her with an expression of barely concealed distress.

“I think I heard Rose singing that song the other day, do you know where it’s from?” Pearl’s voice sounded casual but Sapphire knew her to well to be fooled.

“Rose isn’t my soulmate Pearl,” She replied. “And no, I’ve no idea where the song’s from.”

***

“Of course not, when would I have ever?” Sapphire was singing again as she sat with Rose.

“What a beautiful voice.” Rose said after she had finished the song.

“Don’t lie to me Rose,” Sapphire said, “I am aware that I cannot sing.” Making Rose chuckle.

“I suppose it is made worse,” Sapphire continued. “By my soulmate’s voice being beautiful.” Rose laughed even harder.

***

“Rose found him.” Pearl’s voice over the phone was tinny and wavering and Sapphire was certain she had been crying. When she realized what Pearl had said her heart dropped to her stomach.

“I’ll be over in ten minutes.” Sapphire said.

“And she’s just so happy.” Pearl was telling her miserably a short time later as they sat together on Pearl’s old couch. “I don’t understand what’s wrong with me Sapphire, she’s not my soulmate. I shouldn’t feel like this.”

Sapphire hummed as she rubbed circles on Pearls back. “This shall pass” She declared. “And until it does we can eat as much ice-cream as you want.”

Pearl gave her a watery smile.

***

“Did I mention Greg’s in a band? They’re all terribly talented.” Rose asked her a few weeks later.

Pearl was slowly starting to heal but was defiantly not ready to listen to Rose gush about her soulmate so Sapphire had nobly taken on the duty.

“It turns a lot of the duets he and I have sung have been songs from his band.” She continued.

“That’s nice,” Sapphire replied. Humming something she had heard her soulmate singing earlier under her breath.

***

Sapphire heard Pearl singing as she opened the door to the other woman’s flat, carrying the take away she had promised to bring.

“And I see black while you see white, In the dark, I'm burning light for you, And that way, you can follow me home” Pearl sung. “I'm like a star, I'm burning out fast, I try to shine, But it's never gonna last.”

“That was a nice song.” Sapphire told Pearl after she finished singing.

“Well I don’t know about _nice_.” Pearl replied but she was smiling. “Those lyrics were not very cheerful.”

As sapphire looked at her, she realized that, though she had know Pearl for years, this was the first time she had ever seen her friend look happy after singing a duet with her soulmate.

”Well it sounded lovely.” Sapphire said firmly.

“How would you know?” Pearl said, her smile growing. “You can’t sing at all.”

***

“Sapphire, these are Greg's bandmates; Amethyst is on drums, Garnett plays the key-tar, and this is Ruby who does guitar and vocals with Greg.” Rose was saying, but Sapphire couldn’t hear her over the rushing in her ears. She was staring at the short woman standing near Garnett. Ruby, she thought. The woman was gorgeous and when Sapphire looked at her she _knew_.

“You have a beautiful voice.” Sapphire blurted out, speaking to the woman who hadn’t yet spoken and yet whose voice Sapphire knew as well as she knew her own.

“You don’t.” The woman- Ruby replied, and then she smiled, broad and beautiful at Sapphire. “But I love to hear you sing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from What Can I Do (For You), Something Entirely New, and Like A Star which is the song that plays at the party pearl and mystery girl meet at.


End file.
